kotormushfandomcom-20200214-history
Khloie D'nu
"Nothin' personal. Just business. *pause* Aw hell. You made it personal. *blaster shot*" - Khloie D'nu to unspecified Hutt thug Khloie D'nu was a mechanic and gunslinger during the days of the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. Appearance Khloie's lightly-tanned complexion, speckled with freckles across her cheeks and long nose belie her age to some degree, making her look a couple years younger than she really is--though her curves make her every bit an adult woman. Her bright green eyes hold a somewhat impish, mischievous sparkle, not helping with the deceptively youthful countenance. A wavy mass of shoulder-length red hair crowns her head, usually pulled into a pony-tail. Her lips are thin and unremarkable, and aside from a slight overbite, her smile reveals well-managed teeth. At 5'3", her frame is a hair on the petite side of average, but the well-toned muscles suggests an athletic-minded individual interested in keeping fit, with an emphasis in upper body strength. She's dressed in a dark gray loose-fitting blouse tucked into black form-fitting pants. The pants are in turn tucked into black mid-calf boots with a low heel. A utility belt is worn around her waist with two holstered blasters, one on each side and angled for a cross-reach draw. A dark knee-length nerfhide jacket is often worn as well. Beneath the jacket in shoulder holsters are two more pistols. A brown wide-brimmed hat sits atop her head, the front of it often pulled down a little low. Background Khloie and her twin sister Khlaer were the only children of Wez and Cherish D'nu of Taris. The lived in the Middle City where Wez owned a repair shop and Cherish had her own restaurant. The twins were rather precocious as they grew up and often worked together to pull off pranks on people, though it was usually Khlaer who did the pranking while Khloie handled the "cover" for afterwards. Everything was fine until the twins were fifteen. The "prank of the century" resulted in Khlaer's science teacher's cybernetic hands being switched to the wrong arms and in Khlaer leaving to join the Republic military academy. So it was that Khloie was left behind when the Mandalorians arrived. Not many details are known, but somewhere during the occupation, Khloie was left completely on her own and fell in with the swoop gangs of the Lower City and the resistance they formed against the invading Mandalorians. Khloie wasn't a very good stand-up fighter at the time, but she made use of her mechanical skills by keeping the gang's equipment in good order and by creating (usually explosive) booby traps for Mandalorian patrols to stumble into. It is during this time that it's believed she began to learn how to use the blasters she so excells with during the later Jedi Civil War. After the war, Khloie learned of her sister's discharge from the military and went looking for her. She found her on Nar Shaddaa and the two started working for Vega Starlight and Steel Krayt Industries. Many adventures awaited the twins during their time with Steel Krayt and soon the pair found themselves managing the day-to-day activities while Vega faded into the background to handle the "bigger picture". It was also during this period that Khlaer met and married Rylas D'hannen, a Sith Lord also known as Darth Vasa. After the pair retired from Steel Krayt Industries shortly after the birth of Khlaer's son, they moved to Lianna where Khlaer opened her own diner and Khloie began doing freelance mechanic work using her ship, the Tarisian Dream, to get around to where she was needed. Most recently, Khloie has found herself working on the privately funded space station, the Shadow's Redoubt, as the head of engineering. The job offer came directly from the station's administrator, Enaya Rey'n, after Khloie won the Alderaanian Classic swoop race that was being hosted on the station. Behind the Scenes *Khloie is capable of speaking or understanding a number of languages including, but not limited to, Huttese, Mando'a, Binary, and Selkath. *Khloie is a skilled mechanic with the Tech Specialist, Superior Tech:weapons and Starship Designer feats as well as a rather high Mechanics skill bonus. *Khloie is capable of easily acquiring rare or illegal equipment through the Contraband ability of the Improviser prestige class. *Khloie carries four pistols that she's specially modified herself. They are the Gundark, a heavy blaster pistol; the Mynock, a heavy sonic pistol; the D'nu Special, an autofire blaster pistol; and the Striker, a slugthrower pistol. *Khloie has three droids. A T3-unit designated T3-M8 who serves primarily as her co-pilot and navicomputer aboard the Tarisian Dream; D-NU3, a former labor droid that she's reprogrammed and modified to become a sort of personal assistant for her and T1-NY, a bulk loader droid that's been reprogrammed and modified to become a personal bodyguard and sometime conveyance. Category:Player Characters Category:Human Category:Independents